lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Alvar Hanso
thumb|Alvar Hanso (retirado do [[thehansofoundation.org|Site da Hanso Foundation)]] right|thumb|Alvar Hanso mostrado no [[Vídeo Sri Lanka.]] Alvar Hanso é o Dinamarquês Chefe Executivo(CEO) e fundador da Hanso Foundation e do grupo Hanso. Ele dirigiu o conselho de Segurança UN em 1967. Em 1975 ele narrou o filme DHARMA Orientation, introduzindo o projeto aos recrutas. Aparentemente, ele tenha comprado todas as cópias do livro "The Valenzetti Equation" de Gary Troup e todos os direitos de reimpressão. Persephone (de The Lost Experience) sugeriu que Alvar Hanso teve sua última aparição no ano de 2002, e não foi mais visto dês de então. DJ Dan acredita que Alvar Hanso tenha aproximadamente 112 anos de idade, tendo ele nascido por volta de 1894, Dan confirma que estas informações são corretas. Alvar é o neto de Magnus Hanso. Biografia "Dirigido por necessidade de privacidade e um profundo senso de humanidade, Alvar Hanso apresentou alguns detalhes de sua vida pessoal ao público. Sua primeira marca foi durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, fornecendo munição para vários movimentos de resistência aos arredores da Europa. Após a Guerra, Hanso tornou-se líder em desenvolvimento de armamentos de alta-tecnologia para a OTAN. Após décadas mantendo o mundo a salvo com o desenvolvimento de sofisticados sistemas de armas, Hanso voltou sua atenção para áreas críticas da ciência e tecnologia. - Sempre procurando por novos caminhos para testar novas experiências humanas, e criando um brilhante futuro para toda a humanidade. Ainda correndo sua vasta rede de companias, Hanso ajustou novos padrões para a filantropia e suporte para o puro desenvolvimento científico para o melhoramento das raças." - thehansofoundation.com Atual Paradeiro *Paradeiro recente: Desconhecido e assunto de especulação por DJ Dan e WhereIsAlvar.com. *Viajou para vários países europeus até 2002, quando nunca mais foi visto em público. Londres - 14 de Junho de 2000 Copenhagen - 11 de Setembro de 2000 Copenhagen - 1º de Janeiro de 2001 Paris - 23 de Fevereiro de 2001 Genebra - 7 de Julho de 2001 Roma - 18 de Setembro de 2001 Madri - 31 de Dezembro de 2002 *De acordo com a Dra. Eliza Vasquez, há algo muito diferente em seu sistema circulatório que pode ter sérias conseqüencias em sua saúde. Vídeo Alvar Hanso apareceu em um vídeo compilado no Hansoexposed.com. Este vídeo sobre ele é de aproximadamente 1975. Ele parece fazer o papel de orientador num filme de orientação geral da Iniciativa DHARMA. Antes de ser provado que o homem no video era ele, o personagem era normalmente conhecido como Mr. Beardy (algo como Sr. Barbudo em português) pelos fãs. Neste video, ele foi interpretado pelo ator Ian Patrick Williams. Transcrição do Vídeo Alvar Hanso: Eu sou Alvar Hanso. Se você está assistindo esse filme, você já conhece e trabalhou com Gerald e Karen DeGroot, fundadores e idealizadores da Iniciativa Dharma. By now, you also know there are many research goals for our joint venture. What you may not know is why we have assembled the DHARMA initiative; why we have assembled the greatest minds in the world and given them unlimited funds and access. As with all you've already been told, you are bound by your honor and commitment to keep what you are about to hear a secret. In a few weeks, after your induction counseling and survival training, you and your colleagues will be shipped to a top secret facility. The precise location of the facility is known only to myself, the DeGroots, and the few high ranking members of my organization. Why all the security, all the secrecy? The answer is simple. The research is intended to do nothing less than save the world as we know it. In 1962, only thirteen years ago, the world came to the brink of nuclear war. The United States and the Soviet Union almost fulfilled the promise of mutual assured destruction. A promise they continue to foster through a destructive Cold War. After the Cuban Missile Crisis, both nations decided to find a solution. The result, was the Valenzetti Equation. Commissioned under the highest secrecy, through the U.N. Security Council, the equation is the brainchild of the Italian mathematician Enzo Valenzetti. It predicts the exact number of years and months until humanity extinguishes itself. Whether through nuclear fire, chemical and biological warfare, conventional warfare, pandemic, over-population, his results are chilling, and attention must be paid. Only by manipulating the enviornment, by finding scientific solutions to our problems, we will be able to change those core factors, and give humanity a chance to survive. Although the equation has been buried by those who commissioned it, ...panic. It has always been my belief that we ignore warnings at our own peril; and thus, the DHARMA Initiative was born. DHARMA is an acronym for Department of Heuristics And Research on Material Applications. It also stands for the one true way...and through your research, you will help humanity. We have constructed several stations on the island, underground laboratories with the facilities you will need to do your research, with optimal expediency. All of the support you will need, including regular medicine and food drops will be made in perpetuity. A radio transmitter has also been erected on the island, broadcasting in a frequency and encryption known only to us. The transmitter will only broadcast the core numerical values of the Valenzetti Equation. When, through your research, you manage to change the numerical value of any one of these factors; when you have created through science the unaudible, we will know that the one true way has been found. The fate of the human race is in your hands. Thank you and namaste. ''Bad Twin'' book info In Chapter 23, in an apparent new change in the board at Widmore Corporation, Alvar Hanso was replaced by Thomas Mittelwerk. The Wit and Wisdom of Alvar Hanso The following quotes have been attributed to Alvar Hanso. * "I am very proud to be working with such a brilliant team, who all inspire me every single day as we forge our way towards a brighter future. The expertise and dedication of the team constantly surpass my expectations." -thehansofoundation.org Television Ad. * "From the dawn of our species, Man has been blessed with curiosity. Our most precious gift, without exception, is the desire to know more—to look beyond what is accepted as the truth and to imagine what is possible." —Alvar Hanso, Address to the United Nations Security Council, 1967, posted on first iteration of thehansofoundation.org Website and partially quoted by Tom. * "To preach the limited mind is to foreclose on the promise of our future." -thehansofoundation.org landing page. * "A society should not merely be measured by its brightest lights, but on how the brightest light the way for those who cannot shine for themselves." -MHA section of thehansofoundation.org Website. ** May be relevant to Hurley's particular affliction or simply the way in which the castaways are all emotionally and spiritually lost souls. ** May be relevant to the chasm between "the best and the brightest" (exemplary men like Jack) and those who struggle in life (just about everyone else). * "Prevention is the number one reason people live longer lives today. The time has come for everyone in our world to understand how a minimum investment of time and effort can lead to a vastly longer and happier life." -WWPDP section of thehansofoundation.org Website. * If Rachael Blake has been captured, and Mittelwerk has deposed Hanos as the leader of The Hanso Foundation, then it is possible that it is Hanso who is running the experience, as evidenced by all of the URLs, like hanso'exposed.com and whereis'alvar.com. ** Note: This seems to be a nod to the "vaccine" profered by Ethan Rom to protect Claire's baby. But that the dread of something after death, The undiscovered country, from whose bourn No traveler returns, puzzles the will And makes us rather bear those ills we have, Than fly to others we know not of. * "The future need not be an undiscovered country. Through science and technology we can turn our inexorable forward motion into a safe journey into a well-charted haven of tranquility." -MFI section of thehansofoundation.org Website. ** The phrase "undiscovered country" comes from a soliloquy in Shakespeare's Hamlet and refers to the unknown that comes after death: **Ostensibly an allusion to Star Trek as well. * "To understand how our world is going, we must first seek to understand how the world was made." -ERI section of thehansofoundation.org Website. * "Given enough time, there is no end to what human beings can accomplish, no frontiers we cannot cross, and no experiences that we cannot live to pass on to future generations" -LEP section of thehansofoundation.org Website. Theories * Hanso embedded military ties within the DHARMA Initiative. We only know two DHARMA members, Kelvin and Desmond, to be former military officals with different attitudes towards authority. This alludes to the assumption that Radzinsky also, at some point in his life, was a part of the military. **More to this is the US Army Knife Ana Lucia found found on one of the Others *Hanso is Him, the leader of The Others, mentioned by Tom and the faux Henry Gale. Extending the Oz metaphor sometimes connected with the series, this would make Alvar Hanso "the man behind the curtain" aka the Wizard. **Hanso might be portrayed by Peter Coyote, narrator of Lost, who has also been theorized to be Him, and the two bear a striking resemblance (note the nose, especially). *** According to the page on Christian Sheppard, the "narrator" of Lost is former ABC executive Lloyd Braun and not actor Peter Coyote. *Hanso is on the island. *Hanso is one of the survivors of the flight, or has somehow managed to infiltrate himself with them. *The name "Hanso" is likely spelled "Hansø" in Danish. The literal translation of "hans ø" from Danish is "his island". *Possibly named after Hans Ørsted, a Danish physicist and chemist whose discoveries inspired the development of electromagnetic theory and the ØRSTED satellite. * On the Hanso Foundation Website under the biography of Alvar Hanso, the date under the photo is October 28th, 2003. However, it is the same photo from the Swan Orientation Film, which was supposedly made long before 2003. Is there an explanation for this? -> They just don't want to reveal who Hanso really is? * October 28th, 2003 was the date of an extremely massive solar flare (third largest on record) that was expected to cause "a major geomagnetic storm", as it was aimed directly at the Earth. http://www.cnn.com/2003/TECH/space/10/28/solar.flare/index.html :*October 28th, 2001 is the date listed under an image of what appears to be an aurora borealis in the Electromagnetic Research Initiative section of the thehansofoundation.org site. :*October 28th, 1984 is written on the blast door as the suspected "system shutdown" date. * Alvar Hanso, in fact, is the leader of the world. All governments are merely puppets to Hanso and The Hanso Foundation and he is secretly ruling the world, with Mittelwerk as his "Right-Hand Man" * The picture of Alvar Hanso bears a strong resemblance to Kelvin "Joe" Inman (played by Clancy Brown). * Hanso is dead, presumebly murdered, and the Foundation is now under control of Thomas Mittelwerk with different motives, using the fame of Alvar Hanso. (hinted by Persephone's concerns regarding Hanso) * "hansa" is Vedic Sanskrit for "swan." The repeated word "namaste" on the Hanso website is originally from Sanskrit. *The Blast Door Map includes the notation "Caduceus Station believed to have been abandoned due to AH/MDG incident of 1985" **AH = Alvar Hanso **MDG = Magnetic Discharge Grid. This could be the system that dissipated the magnetic buildup from the Swan Station every 108 minutes. **Perhaps it was sabotaged in an attempt to assassinate Alvar Hanso while he was in the Caduceus Station. Someone (The Others? Disgruntled DHARMA test subjects? Mittelwerk's people) could have rigged the system to deliver a lethal energy pulse that would kill Hanso and his bodyguards and assistants. This was the 1985 "incident" that caused the abandonment of the station. *The name "Hanso" and the fact he was a weapons manufacturer may be a reference to legendary Japanese swordsmith Hattori Hanzo. *A nod to "Han Solo?" *May be stranded on the Island just like the Losties. Information released as part of the Lost Experience has revealed that Alvar (or someone looking very much like him) has been spotted in many of the locations shown in flashbacks during LOST. For some reason, Hanso may have wanted to end up on the island. He may have also been aware about the imminent fate of Flight 815. **We may even have seen Alvar already on the show, but just not noticed. ***May be Him, Marvin Candle, or perhaps even one of the losties themselves... ***May be Faux Henry Gale who doesn't have the beard, but does have a similar nose and set to his eyes. See group pic for comparison. *Everything on the island is a dream by Hanso, that is why so many people seem to have thing to do with his company, like so many Tom's a reminder of his real life worker Thomas Mittlewerk ** Unlikely, the concept of the island being dreamed up by one person has already been debunked by the creators of the show various times. * He is Gerald DeGroot. *Alvar Hanso is just a name, assigned to the current leader of the Hanso Foundation. *Hanso's youthful looks during the 1975 video are the result of life extension treatments, though they were interrupted or failed, causing accelerated aging, resulting in his far older appereance by 1980. External Links *The Hanso Foundation Hanso, Alvar Category: Unsolved Hanso, Alvar Hanso, Alvar